


The Limit of Pain

by dhpanya10



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abused Percy, Angst, Can we please talk about him seeing a ten year old wishing Percy was dead?, Dark Percy, My exploration of depth of Akhlys scene, Pain, Percy controlling poison, Powerful Percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhpanya10/pseuds/dhpanya10
Summary: My take on Percy's in depth thoughts when he controlled Akhlys' tears and poison.(Dark!Percy, references to abuse, angst)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	The Limit of Pain

Percy had lost it.

Completely, utterly, lost it.

‘Poison,’ He said. ‘That’s your speciality, right?’

You want misery? He thought. Have at it!

Every time Gabe hit him, every time he had to pluck glass shards out of his skin because the νόθος had threatened his mom, he’d taken it silently.

Akhlys choked. Tears streamed out of her eyes. Excellent. More water.

Every teacher who had laughed at him when he’d been expelled, who’d forced him and hit him trying to get him to read, who’d chained him to a desk to force him to stay still, who’d made him feel like a loser freak. Percy let all the anguish come out.

Abandoned by his dad. Then he suddenly needed Percy’s help. Running errands for the gods, for what? Nothing! The gods still shut Olympus when they were needed.

He forced the tears down Akhlys’ throat.

This is wrong, his mind whispered.

He wanted to laugh. Wrong? This is wrong? I’ll show you wrong!

Dragged into a war at age twelve. After doing them so many favours, the gods still voted on killing him. Bacchus still sat in the stands of the amphitheater, eating snacks and watching Jason and him die.

You want misery? He thought viciously at Akhlys. I’m a buffet of sorrow! Take your pick!

Watching Zoe Nightshade everyday, running across the sky. Seeing how Jake Mason and Will Solace struggled to head their cabins, while knowing that at least some part of Beckendorf and Michael Yew dying had been _all his fault_.

Every time Nico di Angelo yelled at him that he hated Percy and wished he was dead, it was like a thousand paper cuts. Every time Bianca was mentioned it was like a million more.

Now he was trudging through Tartarus. The place even the gods were afraid of, where air was the acid breath of Tartarus, and the ground was the broken glass of his skin. Nico had fallen here alone and the gods didn’t care. Every step on the primordial’s skin, every breath reminded him of his ex-step father, and the ungrateful stupid gods whom he had to fight for just for his friends and because they were the _dam better option_.

And then the Arai. . . Every misery he had ever felt, everything he had inflicted on others had returned a few thousand times over.

Bob, Calypso, Nico, Beckendorf, Zoe, Bianca, Lee Fletcher, Silena Beauregard, Michael Yew, all the people whom he had abandoned and thought he’d let go of had returned.

Percy thought of what Melinoe had once said - _Soon, Percy Jackson, you will have many ghosts, and you will remember me._

You want pain? You want sorrow? You want _misery_?

Every person he had ever disappointed, honestly practically everyone, had come back to haunt him.

Gaea's soft voice laughed in his ear as Bianca di Angelo appeared before him, glaring. _How many more promises will you break, little hero?_ He crumbled into golden dust in every dream. 

Now Akhlys was threatening Annabeth, the person Percy loved almost more than anyone else.

He needed to let go. The pain was overwhelming him. He felt the darkness, the power which could explode volcanoes, level mountains and flood the earth, well up in him. He felt so _angry_ , so _miserable_ , so _helpless_ , so—

The tide of venom reached Akhlys’ feet, sizzling like droplets on a hot iron. She wailed and stumbled back. Why? It wasn’t like she could die. She was older than even the gods. So he may as well as see—

_How much pain could Misery take?_


End file.
